bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Indra Taira
| affiliation = Gotei 13, 11th Division, Advanced Spear Unit | occupation = Sixth Seat, Advanced Spear Unit Leader | team = Eleventh Division, Advanced Spear Unit | partner = Tedasuke Shiba Kyousha Takeshi | shikai = Shukuchi | bankai = Not Achieved }} Indra Taira (インドラ平, Taira Indora) is the Sixth Seat of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Tadashi Kori, and the leader of the Advanced Spear Unit. He is a skilled and a popular Zanjutsu instructor at the . Character Outline Indra is an abnormally tall man who stands at a full height of seven-feet two-inches. As such he is a brute of a man with a powerful and robust physique, with arms as thick as most grown mens thigh. Itazura has taken to calling him Yama-sama (山様, Mr. Mountain), solely because of his huge physical form. He has dark cyan-colored hair he sweeps to one-side, hiding his right eye, which are colored a light shade of yellow. He wears the standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), with a white haori worn over the top to denote his leadership amongst the Advanced Spear Unit. As such he has been mistaken for a Captain on a number of occasions. Character-wise, Indra is a serious and law-abiding citizen with an unshakable loyalty to the , his family, his division, and finally his Captain. His cousin, Heiwajima Taira, holds him in the highest regard and looks to him as a role model; and believes him to to be the physical manifestation of the Taira Clans ideals. Indra believes in the mission of his clan wholeheartedly, and has done so ever since he was a child. As such he believes in protecting the peace from within the 's shadow; even though he does so outside the official channels, which may seem somewhat hypocritical based on his law-abiding nature. Strangely he also loves rain and storms, describing that as one way to wash something evil and corrupt away, so new life can spring forth. Background Indra was born into the Taira Clan, specifically the militant branch family. From an early age he was tutored on the ideals of protecting the within its own shadow, and entered the academy with those ideals at his heart. There he met and befriended Tedasuke Shiba who, at the time, was having a hard time of it because of his hybrid status. The two graduated together and entered the Gotei 13 as members of the Eleventh Division, under Captain Tadashi. When the war with Averian broke out, Indra fought on the front-lines as a member of the Rukon Patrol Teams, under the command of Yoshiro Kazuki and Sojiro Kori. As such he was present during the fiercest fighting within the . Eight years into the war Indra was removed from the front and gave a position within the , where he put his remarkable zanjutsu skills to use training the next generation of Soul Society's Shinigami. In the academy he became acquainted with Itazura Kori and his sister Mariko, the young sibling's friends Fox Satonaka, and Yūri Hiroshi, while also teaching his nephew Heiwajima Taira. It was Indra who convinced the latter two to join the Eleventh Division. He was later promoted to the Sixth Seated position following Averian's death, and became the leader of the Advanced Spear Unit. His mission was the final destruction of Averian's Army. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Skirmish in Junrinan *Countermeasures *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings Powers and Abilities : As a seated officer and the leader of the Advanced Spear Unit, Indra boasts spiritual power roughly equal to a Third Seat; as there is virtually no difference between his and Tedasuke's power. Itazura described it as being close to twice that of his current amount. Zanjutsu Master: As a zanjutsu instructor at the and a member of the battle-excelling Eleventh Division, Indra is an utter demon with a blade. His skills are enough to allow him to battle opponents classed much stronger than he, even whilst outnumbered. Strategic Ability & Intelligence: As the leader of a combat division attached to the Eleventh Division, Indra has noteworthy abilities when it comes to strategic planning, the solving of mysteries, and leadership. Unlike many of his squad-mates, Indra prefers analyzing any potential threats before revealing the extent of his powers. Mamegarganta: A variation of that allows Indra to open a passageway between his present location and . All members of the Advanced Spear Unit have access to this technique. Zanpakutō Shukuchi (縮地, Reduced Earth). In terms of shape it takes the form of a -like sword and an accompanying ; both of which have black hilt wrapping, circular guards, black cutting edges, and a silver blade on the backside which is also capable of cutting. *' :' Indra releases his zanpakutō with the command "Sticks and Stones" (棒や石, Bōyaishi). :Shikai Special Ability: Shukuchi allows Indra to incorporate the element of earth into his body. As such he is capable of producing earth from his body and of manipulating it to attack his opponents. He can control any of the elements identified as "Earthen", including most solid objects. This enables him to minutely control these abilities; such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones, or by changing the materials elemental makeup to better suit his needs. :*'Souansha' (双暗車, Twin Propellers): a spiritual-based offensive attack powdered by ones physical strength. With it, Indra can unleash spinning, propeller-like earthen blasts which he can control the direction of, essentially turning them into controllable floating discs with rough honed edges. He has been shown firing a total of seven at one target, though admitted he can easily double that number. However, whilst sealed, he can only fire off three. :*'Suishinkijiku' (推進機軸, Propeller Shaft): a spiritual-based, multi-use attack powered by ones physical strength. With it, Indra can form a massive circular tunnel, allowing him to either trap an enemy or protect his allies. In the former usage he also creates a spinning earthen disc within, which slowly proceeds throughout the tunnel, crushing or lacerating anything caught within. When used to protect his allies he instead focuses solely on strengthening the density of the earthen wall. :*'Suishinkikaijo' (推進機解除, Propeller Release): a spiritual-based offensive attack powdered by ones physical strength. With it, Indra can cause sharpened spires of stone to erupt from the ground incredibly quickly; piercing enemies on their tip. He does this by touching the floor and shouting the name aloud. *' :' Not Achieved. Relationships Close Friends Kyousha Takeshi: Kyousha -- or Kyo as Indra calls him -- share a strong bond of friendship which has endured throughout the years. They met one another during their tenure within the and quickly began their friendship. With the two joining the same squad they continued interacting and working with one another which only furthered the depths of their friendship. It was solely to help Indra that Kyoousha agreed to travel to Heisekai in order to aid fellow squad-mate, Itazura Kori. Behind the Scenes *The profile picture was drawn by Arrancarfighter on deviantart, who gave me his permission to use said image. The name, Indra, is also that of the character drawn by Arrancarfighter. The name was chosen as homage to the artist. *Credit for the zanpakutō goes to Deus, who provided both the name and special abilities. Credit for his personality goes to Ash, who provided the mythological link. Cheers, dude and dudete :p Navigation Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Eleventh Division